Talk:Might Duy
His nickname "The Eternal Genin" should be added. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) it already is where is you rproblem?Iloveinoxxx (talk) 11:30, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Might Dai ...Are we even sure his name is Might Dia?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Dia, Dai... um we have to see the actual true name in raw version if necessary. Kunoichi101 (talk) 18:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC)Kunoichi101 ::Waiting for the raws then? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::then we'll find out if the first name is true along with the kanji of Dai. Kunoichi101 (talk) 19:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Wouldn't it be Might Duy? as ridiculous as that sounds. --Mandon (talk) 22:03, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :i'd doubt that... =.= Kunoichi101 (talk) 16:22, March 13, 2014 (UTC)Kunoichi101 Given his dialogue and role, Might Die would be my guess, though dais can also mean "great" or "large". Even so, nobody here is likely to accept a n English transliteration without concrete evidence. FF-Suzaku (talk) 18:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to see it moved to Maito Dai, yes. Seelentau 愛議 23:49, March 14, 2014 (UTC) funny thing i just noticed just a thought, it just crossed my mind that might dai as guys father and their relationship might've been intended to be a foil to kakashis and sakumos. Sakumo being a famous ninja who was looked up to (almost) prior to his death, while might dai, the "eteral genin" can in at least some way be considered the opposite. furthermore it can be said that the impact their deaths had on their sons lives set their ways of thinking(although kakashi's mindset after sakumos death eventually changed and guys after his fathers didn't). Lastly, unlike the white fang who committed suicide in disgrace, might dai had what can be considered a far more honorable, moreover, a more meaningful death since he died for something, someone actually. What i mean by that is that sakumo, who was famous, died in shame, while might dai, who was looked down by everyone, died the way i just said. Any possibility that whole thing was done on purpose just as a foil? --Caseather (talk) 10:34, March 14, 2014 (UTC) It probably is, but it sounds like a stretch for trivia. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 10:51, March 14, 2014 (UTC) why why is he "maito dai" and no "maito day" like guy it makes senseIloveinoxxx (talk) 11:29, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :That's because Guy is "Maito Gai" not Maito Gay--Elveonora (talk) 12:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :: It would actually be "Might Die". ダイ translates to die. I'm a little perplexed by why we're calling him "Maito Dai", despite the fact that we have a precedent with his son that it isn't translated that way, but I'll save that argument for another day. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:37, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Why exactly are we using Maito Dai when we have have Guy's name as precendence? --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:59, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Because Might Guys Japanese name in our letters is provided by the databooks, while this guy's name isn't. Seelentau 愛議 14:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Does the recently added viz translation count for anything? Omnibender - Talk - 18:15, March 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well, I obviously give more weight to the Japanese name, but if you guys want to name him Might Dai because of VIZ, go for it. As I mentioned somewhere else, I'd be surprised if his Japanese name turns out to be "Might Dui" or so^^ Seelentau 愛議 18:22, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::If anything we can change teh Maito to Might because yeah obvious. HIs name probably will be Dui or something weird like that but yeah weird names for weird guys.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:47, March 22, 2014 (UTC)